Valentines with Hojo
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Every year about Valentines Day Hojo gets really weird, and an assistant suffers because of this, this year Ienzo is the one to experience the insanity.... HojoIenzo Yaoi!


AN: REALLLY don't own -lol- Written for a challenge over at Y! and figured it wasn't to graphic to post here, hope i'm right.

-

He remembered that she had enjoyed this holiday. And because of that, every year on Valentines Day, the interns and assistant professors stayed as far away from Hojo's lab as possible. One of the young assistants had noticed the Professor going by with a large box of chocolates and a bottle of champagne. It made him shiver, so he glanced at the calendar briefly before quickly moving to tell everyone that it was probably time for them to go. However the young assistant wasn't so lucky. Hojo, frowning had come out of his personal lab looking for something. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and looked down at him for a moment, almost curiously.

"P..Professor?" Blue eyes where pretty wide, visibly scared, not an unfamiliar thing. Hojo was used to his assistants cringing in fear around him.

"You'll do…" He started to pull the boy back towards his lab with him. Panic flashed across the younger man's face.

"Sir, what are you doing? What…" His voice cracked a bit, Hojo just pulled him into the lab, the table had been set up with a table cloth and flowers, the box of chocolates and the champagne sat out.

"Go change…" Hojo released his wrist and pointed at a small pile of clothing. "That's an order Ienzo."

The young man was startled that Hojo had actually known his name. Ienzo sighed softly and quietly obeyed the order, moving over, and blinking some at the skirt and blouse laying there. A pair of shoes rested under them. He was confused now; half glancing at Hojo he opened his mouth to question.

"Just do it, or I will have to make you my next experiment I think." Hojo interrupted his thoughts, as if expecting the question.

The young man's mouth shut quickly and he tried to quell the shaky feeling he got as he started to undress from his usual work attire quickly. Hojo seemed to be ignoring him now, and continued to do so until Ienzo had gotten himself changed. Nervously the boy straightened the blouse a little. Hojo drifted over to him with a half smirk on his lips, one he reserved for being especially pleased with something.

"Darling I'm glad you could make it…I got you something…" Hojo took Ienzo's hand and tugged him towards the made up table. Ienzo swallowed a bit.

"Professor?" he said hesitantly. Hojo pressed a finger to his lips shushing him.

"What did I tell you Lucrecia, Alexander is fine, you don't have to be formal." He purred a bit. Ienzo's eyes widened a little. It was not the first time he'd heard that name. In fact he'd run across several mentions of a Dr. Lucrecia Crescent in his studies. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about our project! He's doing so well..."

Ienzo wasn't sure if he should just go along with this or not. But he was scared, and Hojo's hands where quite convincing on where he should sit. The cork was popped on the champagne, two glasses where filled and his own small fingers where wrapped around one of them. "I do hope you enjoy the Champagne, It's the last of the bottles from Nibelheim..."

His words may have seemed soothing, but they only set the young assistant more on edge. It seemed that Hojo was off in his own little world. Ienzo nervously sipped at the champagne, only to make a face. He didn't really like anything alcoholic. Hojo didn't seem to notice, knocking his own glass back quickly. If Ienzo knew anything it was that Champagne was not for knocking back like a shot. He sighed softly and made a show of sipping at it some more.

"Here I bought your favorite chocolates too Lucrecia." Hojo mused, opening the package up and plucking one of the chocolates out. Ienzo shivered and watched, somewhat in horror as the chocolate was offered to him. "Don't you want it my dear?"

Ienzo hesitated then opened his mouth slowly, he was going to protest, but the piece of candy was pushed between his lips before he could say anything. Trying not to do anything that might be taken sexual he carefully pulled back, eating the piece of chocolate quickly. Hojo "hmmed" softly and watched him closely.

Ienzo didn't like the look on his superior's face at all. Oh he wished he'd gotten himself out of here quicker, he really did. Especially once Hojo decided playtime was over and had pulled Ienzo into his lap. By now the older scientist had polished off most of the bottle of champagne by himself and his hands where starting to get a bit to friendly.

"My darling Lucrecia, I'm sorry…..you'd be so proud of him…" Hojo muttered softly, his mouth found a place on the young assistant's neck. Ienzo's eyes widened, part of him freaking out, part of him shivering a little. He was scared and not sure what exactly was happening here, however he knew he didn't want to be felt up by Hojo any more.

"Professor…" He squirmed a little, trying to get out of the arms holding him, not that he'd been sitting all that still in the time he'd been in this position.

A soft moan left Hojo and made him freeze, eyes wide, he was not prepared when the older man stood, arms holding Ienzo, a little awkwardly. He felt like he was going to fall and grabbed for anything to keep from hitting the floor. His hands ended up latched onto Hojo's lab coat tightly.

"I won't drop you my dear." Hojo actually managed to purr. Ienzo's eyes where rapidly becoming the size of saucers. He trembled as Hojo carried him across the room. He found himself being placed on the bed in the back corner. Hand's brushed through his hair gently, and then he squeaked as Hojo's lips descended on his own.

"Relax my darling, I won't hurt you….you know that."

The words where soothing but they didn't help the terrified young man as Hojo proceeded to pet him and slowly work at the clothing he'd been ordered to dress in. Some rational part of his brain said he should be fighting this, but he couldn't his limbs felt to heavy to move.

The Professor hadn't eaten any of the chocolate, had he put something in it? Ienzo struggled to remember if the package had been sealed, however he was distracted by discomfort as he felt two fingers get pushed into his body. It wasn't exactly painful; it was almost as if he was numbed. He didn't like that at all. He tried to struggle but it seemed to take so much effort.

The discomfort wasn't for very long though. However once it was gone he saw that Hojo was undressing himself. He made a bit of a protesting noise only to be shushed gently. Something vaguely affectionate was murmured at him. Then he was entered quickly. His eyes closed tightly. He wanted to reject this to push the Professor off, but he couldn't he could hardly move. The noise that left Ienzo's mouth was a protest but it was cut off by a demanding mouth and tongue. He finally just lay there; he couldn't do much more anyway.

When Hojo was finished Ienzo felt himself being pulled closer, it wasn't worth protesting. He felt so….used. He heard Hojo whisper something loving, but he didn't pay attention to what. The boy wondered if in the morning things would go back to normal. He contemplated the idea of turning in his resignation as well. His mind was jumbled, but whatever it was that had drugged him seemed to now be making him sleepy and his confusion didn't keep him from falling asleep.

When the boy woke he was alone. His body hurt. He carefully sat up, blinking at his clothing folded neatly on the chair beside the bed. Pulling himself out of bed, he dressed quietly and hugging himself he headed for the doorway to get out of the lab. Hojo was muttering to himself at the table which the night before had been done up so nicely, not a sign of what had happened anywhere.

"Ienzo, bring me the vial on your right." Hojo snapped briefly. "Then get out of my sight…"

Ienzo blinked a little, it seemed, as if the night before had never happened. Next year he intended to find an excuse to have Valentines Day off though. He was never going to do that again.

-

An: there you go? that wasn't to bad was it? crackyness from me!

-Leaf


End file.
